This invention relates to an apparatus for mounting a fixture to a ceiling utilizing a downrod extending between the fixture and the ceiling.
Various ceiling-mountable fixtures, such as fans, lights (semiflushes, chandeliers, pedants, etc,) are usually connected to an electrical box, terminal, or the like, at the ceiling. When it is desired to lower the fixture from the ceiling, a downrod is often connected between the electrical box, or terminal and the fixture. To this end, a hanger ball has been used that is mounted to the ceiling and has an inner bore that receives the upper end portion of the downrod in a manner so that the downrod can be hung from the hanger ball.
The diameter of the bore of the hanger ball should correspond to the outer diameter of the downrod so that the end portion of the downrod can fit in the bore with minimum clearance to insure a stable connection. However, the diameters of the downrods often vary, creating a compatibility problem with the hanger ball, and vice versa.
Therefore, what is needed is an adapter to enable a downrod to be connected to a hanger ball in a stable manner despite variances in the diameter of the downrod and the bore of the hanger ball.